1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor device manufacture, various processes are implemented to enhance electrical characteristics of the transistors. Reducing transistor resistance in semiconductor devices has been a continuing area of focus.